Bitter Sweet Dreams
by Illyandria V
Summary: Takes place after "Amphipolis Under Siege". Ares has heartbreaking dreams about Xena. Short story.


~*~  
  
Title: Bitter Sweet Dreams  
  
Author: Illyandria  
  
Disclaimer: Xena and Ares belong solely to MCA, Universal, and Renaissance Pictures  
  
Violence: Nope  
  
Sex: Nope  
  
Profanity: Hardly any at all  
  
Dedication: Dedicated to Sarah and Kat  
  
Author's Note: Takes place after Amphipolis Under Seige  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Xena! Xena, please! I love you!"  
  
Ares screamed the last words as he bolted upright in his bed. Before the tears in his eyes could fall he covered his head with his hands and screamed out his frustration.  
  
~*~  
  
Xena sat up in her bedroll suddenly, a voice echoing in her head: "I love you!"  
  
She focused herself, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.  
  
Ares~ It had to be him!  
  
She stood up and called out his name. "Ares?"  
  
~*~  
  
Ares heard his princess calling him. He sighed, and tried to compose himself as not to make her wait too long.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ares?" Xena called his name again.  
  
Finally the tall, dark, and handsome leather clad god appeared before her.  
  
When she looked up into his eyes she almost gasped. No longer did they hold the cool, calm arrogance they once had. She could easily see that he was genuinely upset and...lonely.  
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
She faltered a moment, lost in his eyes. "I - I...uh, I heard someone... I thought it was you... 'I love you'..." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh," Ares said. "I - I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head. "No. No, it's okay." She stepped closer to him. "So, what was going on?"  
  
She could have sworn he blushed for a split second.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Ares, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Xena."  
  
"Ares," she said warningly, "I thought a god need never lie."  
  
He sighed and smiled a little.  
  
_*Just like my princess to bring that up...she's right of course...*_  
  
"You don't want to hear it, alright?"  
  
She set her jaw and gave him the Look.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he said, waving his hands in surrender. "It's - it's you, Xena."  
  
She looked at him. "What, are you mad at me? For the whole Athena thing? Look, I'm sorry, alright?" She sighed. "I had to do it..."  
  
"That's not the problem, Xena," Ares said tiredly. "I love you, and you...you don't seem to give a damn."  
  
"I *do* give a damn!" she said angrily. "Do you espect me to welcome you to become mortal and travel with me? Or give myself to you to save Eve? Or have your child? Don't you think that Gabrielle, Hercules, and the others would have something to say about this?!"  
  
"It's not just that," Ares said, his voice just above a whisper. "I want you to love me."  
  
She looked into his eyes searchingly. He looked so sad...so infinitely sad...  
  
"I do."  
  
She'd spoken without thinking, and now covered her mouth with her hand. She looked away, unable to meet his eyes any longer.  
  
His hand went to her chin, forcing her to look at him. But when he saw the tears glistening there his hand went back to his side; he head bowed in embarrassment.  
  
He stood their silently, realizing she needed to sort out her thoughts but not sure if she wanted him to leave.  
  
Finally gathering her wits and courage, she looked back up.  
  
"It's true," she whispered. "I love you."  
  
Xena stepped closer to him, tilting her head up. Slowly, tentively, she kissed him.  
  
Ares just stood there in shock for a moment, and then began to return her kisses. He wrapped his arms around her body, feeling the strong muscle underneath the thin shift.  
  
They appeared in his bed chamber and he laid her on his bed...  
  
~*~  
  
Ares woke up in a cold sweat, if it was even possible.   
  
Why? Why did this torture never cease? Everynight the same thing happened. He was not in control of himself in his dreams, it was like he was watching a play. He could hear both of their thoughts.  
  
_*Maybe all of this is happeneing because somebody wants me to know that she really feels something for me... No, that's crazy. The Fates are just trying to get my hopes up... She will never love me...*_  
  
He buried his head in his hands and did something he hadn't done in centuries. He wept.  
  
"Oh, Xena! Xena, I love you!" he screamed into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
